


and they were crewmates....

by DixieTheTraitor (dearest_starboy)



Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [6]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Alien/Human Relationships, Bi-Gender Character(s), Body Horror, But no actual... breeding, Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Flavored Lube, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mentions of Breeding, Not canon to my other work, Payback, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recovery, Red is an Asshole, Sexual Inexperience, Tags Are Hard, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, is white really human? who can say?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/DixieTheTraitor
Summary: oh my god they were crewmates...
Relationships: Brown/White (Among Us)
Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819822
Kudos: 36





	and they were crewmates....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the amount of r//pe smut there is in this fandom so I'm tossing in my own stuff. While I'm not the best at writing these kinds of topics, I tried my best. I have to make it two parts because I have terrible time management skills.

"White! Take care of the engines for us, won't you?" Cyan asks, "I'm not as strong as you to carry the jug... But don't worry, Pink said she'll let it pass!"

Honestly, he didn't want to. Yet, here he was, filling up the only gasoline jug here. He only hopes that whoever the impostor is, they'd leave him alone long enough to get his tasks done so he can get something to eat. They were serving pudding, only the most valuable delicacies he hopes to get his hands on today. It takes a while, just as he was about to fill up the last tank, the lunch alarm rang out up and down the halls. White hurriedly left the jug beside the tank left quickly, speeding down the halls, sliding within a few sharp turns before finally making it to the Cafeteria.

"White, there ya are," Orange chirped at his little station, "ya sure are lucky ya here! We're servin' tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. With a surprise, of course! Blue said he really likes 'em so I decided to share 'em with others."

"Mhm." White was handed a tray of his lunch. He tilts his head in confusion to see that he didn't get a pudding cup.

"Oh! Sorry, partner, just ran outta those treats ya like. But I got a mini shortcake for ya! Would that be nice?" 

He didn't really want to miss a treat, so he nods. Orange left for a moment only to come back with a small shortcake to be placed on White's tray. "Thank you, sir." White thanks Orange before leaving. He scans around the Cafeteria to look for Brown. She said she wanted to meet up for something. Seems she already left. Or she's late. Either way, he's got to go find her.

"White!" He turns to see who called for him, "Heyo, how's my favorite guy?" Red was already quick to grab White's tray and uncaringly tosses it to a table, the soup bowl spills all over his sandwich, cake, and peach milk. From what White could see, Yellow, Cyan, and Black were behind him.

Oh boy.

"Please leave me alone, Red. I'm really hungry."

"Are you, now? Oops. Ah well, you can eat later. I just gotta ask, what were you doing with my task sheet earlier? I didn't give it to you."

Red is trying really hard to impress the other crewmates, "You dropped it. I was going to give it back to you, but I didn't know where you were. I simply--" White was met with a hard punch on the side of his helmet. Black gasped and Cyan was chuckling as White tried to compose himself again.

"You talk too much. What did we say about talking too much?"

"I'm sorry."

"Red, don't be too hard on it." Yellow butts in.

It. It, it, it. So Yellow must've known about _that_. Christian prick.

"I'm sorry." White repeats again, trying to hold a steady voice.

"Where's your little dragshow, White?" Cyan coos, "he's not coming to protect you? Figured, you always keep depending on him to defend you."

Orange was quick to make his way over to break up the situation, "Y'all three, stop bullying that boy..."

"Honestly, poor you," Black sighs mockingly, "freaks just attract freaks, no wonder you got a crossdresser as a friend--"

It was a weird feeling. White never cared how much Red touched him inappropriately on most breaks or how much he degrades White since he was such easy prey. Never uttered a word of the harassment, never stood up for himself for anything. Today was different, it seemed as he grabbed Red by the wrist and socked Red's helmet hard enough, it shattered.

The mere action of hearing them talk horribly of Brown drove White mad. His bloodied glove was quick to absorb the crimson color he was bleeding out.

"P-Please shut up...!"

Black called the emergency meeting.

* * *

"He's got to be the impostor! He hurt Red and broke his helmet!"

Orange knocked on the table, "Ta be fair, y'all's were seriously provokin' him! He was just protectin' himself!"

"I have to agree," Purple nods, "I hate getting into your stupid affairs but you guys need to make better use of your time. White lashing out at you guys was a matter of time."

"I'm skipping, obviously despite all of this, White's suspicious. But at the same time, nobody really died. Red will be staying in Medbay for a good while. And getting a helmet replacement." Pink presses the skip option on her glowing helmet.

Blue skips as well. Purple votes Black. Overall, ejection was skipped.

For now.

White walked back to where his food was. It was no longer hot, and the tomato soup was already absorbed in his cake.

"Tough day, wasn't it?" Brown walked up to White, "I'm surprised you were able to escape this ejection after something like that. And your food..."

"I guess I'm not really hungry anymore. My hand hurts..."

Brown picks up White's tray, "Don't look too sad, White. Come on, Let's go eat in my cabin. I'll patch up your hand."

**Author's Note:**

> White loves his adorable eldritch alien gf even without her human disguise!


End file.
